the slender man of emerald forest
by Vulcan2312
Summary: two weeks after the breech, and the Grimm are being dealt with, but something is happening, civilians are disappearing at night, and there are no traces of them left. (story now under NealLord98)
1. Chapter 1

(Journal entry 1)

05/27/1132 AD

It was a dark, foggy night; it was like this for several days. No one knows why, but some say it may be a new Grimm. I hope not, because we already got our hand full, after Roman opened the tunnels, and let the Grimm in. It has been a two weeks and the Hunters still haven't killed all of them.

But people have been going missing, not like when Grimm kills them, as that leaves at least a bodily remains, no this is different. There is no sign of them, no remains, no trails, nothing. I looked into it and found nothing. I asked people close to those who went missing if anything unusual was happening before they disappeared. They said that they were acting nervous, as if they were constantly being watched.

(Journal entry 2)

06/01/1132 AD

I gotten a lead on what is going on, two days ago, a man who acted strangely nervous, said he has keeps seeing a man appearing, a man with no face, pure white skin, and stands at 8-10 feet tall. I asked what was the man doing. He said, "He was just standing there straight and tall, facing me, no one saw him, no one reacted, and when I look away, and look back he was gone."

The next day, the man I talked with went missing. No traces, except drawings on paper, saying, "Always watching, No eyes", "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO", and "Don't look, or it takes you". What ever happened, we can't find him, or the person he described, maybe we should get help from Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is just a little thing, may not be big, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY (rooster teeth) or Slender man (****Eric "Victor Surge" Knudsen)**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Slender's pov)

The weather is still foggy, but not as bad as it was. A group of teens are walking through the fog, on a campus of an academy. 'I wonder what they are doing?' So I followed them while staying hidden.

"I wonder what Ozpin wants us for?" said the youngest girl.

"I don't know Ruby, but it must be important if he asked two teams for something." Said a girl in a white dominant outfit.

As they walked towards the main building, I noticed that some of them started getting nervous, 'I wonder why, have they sense me?'

The girl known as Ruby asked, "Does anyone else feel like someone is watching us?"

A boy with messy blonde hair, said, "Yeah, I got that feeling," while turning his head side to side, trying to look for me.

A girl with red hair in a long ponytail, said, "It is probably nothing, don't worry Jaune."

Jaune smiled and calmed a little, "Ok, Pyrrha." Then a girl with black hair, and a bow on her head, looked towards me, her yellow eyes looking at the area around me. She can sense me, but she can't see me. Good.

A girl with long, bright blonde hair, asked the yellow eyed girl, "What do you see Blake?"

Blake replied, "Nothing." They kept walking, and entered the main tower. I thought to myself, 'This might be interesting.'

**All right first chapter done, comment what you think, and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Slender's pov)

I watched as they go up the massive tower, and waited for a bit then teleported up. I looked in from the window, and see the teens talking to an older relaxed man, a young strict-looking woman, and that detective that was interviewing my targets.

The older man said, "I have a task for you and your teams. There have been cases of people disappearing, and no traces, or leads on them."

The girl with the blonde hair asked, "How is that possible? Is there even a body?"

The detective said, "Who ever is taking these people is very through, they left no evidence."

The girl named Pyrrha said, "How are we to find them?"

The detective said, "I have spoken with one of the victims before he went missing. He was acting nervous, and said that someone, or thing, was following him, and no one around it noticed it."

I chuckled to myself silently, but this gained the attention of the one named Blake, as she looked towards the window. The blonde hair girl looked to her, and whispered, "Something wrong?"

Blake whispered, "No Yang."

I watched, as they talked some more about trying to find me, stop me, and find the ones who went missing. I am sorry but I was on the edge of death, I needed to feed and the Grimm wasn't very filling. And not able to talk, doesn't help me.

As they talked, one of them was missing from the group; I believe it was the highly energetic girl. The other boy looked around for the girl, and the others noticed.

Then I heard a giggle and felt a weight on my back.

**There, the second chapter; comment, review, if there is something wrong with my writing let me know. Anyways have nice day/night/orbit, wherever you are reading from and I will see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Slender's POV)

'Well now I have that energetic girl on my back… wonderful.' Before I can even react to her being on my back, she starts pulling my head around like one would do to an animal. She sent me through the window, and into the view of every one else, hopefully they still can't see me… I jinxed myself, didn't I?

All of the teens drew their weapons, ranging from a simple sword and shield, to a massive scythe that looks like it has a gun barrel at the head of the handle. 'How long was I stuck in the tunnel?'

"What is that?" asked Ruby.

The one named Yang said, "I don't know, but it looks like the thing the victim described."

I looked at all of them, as the girl rolls off my back and grabbed a war hammer that has a trigger. I tilted my head, and tried to teleport, but something is stopping me. I looked down and noticed a rotating symbol at my feet, locking me in placed. I looked back up and the woman had a riding crop that had the same glow as the symbol at my feet.

The detective walked forward, and pulled out what looked like a cuff. 'Really? They think they can keep me locked up with a cuff?' I started to growl lowly. The teens tense up at the noise, and the detective kept slowly walking further. I growled a little louder, and added soft screeching in it. When he got in range of my arms and was about to cuff my hands, my tentacles came out of my back and knocked him away.

The teens tensed and got ready to strike, most of them, the one named Jaune is slightly shaking. I retracted my tentacles, and took a relaxed pose. Ready to fight if they do.

**Well third chapter done, I am not real confident in this one as I only spent half an hour on it. Tell me if this needs to be revised, and I will see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Slender's POV)

As the teens get ready to fight, I try to get out of the symbol at feet. I got the idea to go invisible and see if that will confuse them enough to let me go. I tried to go invisible, but I couldn't for reasons unknown to me. I looked at my opponents, and sent a force of fear at them. Jaune started shaking more, and some of the others started to hesitate in their stance.

The symbol at my feet disappeared and I took it as a chance to move and started to back up to the open window. Before I get there though something along the lines of shield covered all the windows, effectively blocking me in here. I got ready to fight in my own stance with my arms at my side, four tentacles coming out into a striking position, legs slightly apart, one a little bit forward then the other, and my head lowered and leaning forward, and shoulders lose, ready to move at any moment.

Ruby was the first to strike and sped at me with an alarming pace. As she raise her massive scythe and swung at me, I move and got my foot hooked just below the head of the weapon. I tried to use my foot to pull the scythe out of her hand, but she had a trick up her sleeve, or weapon in this case, and the weapon gave off a gunshot and severed my foot. I screeched loudly and fell off balanced and rolled away and used a tentacle to support myself as my foot regenerates. She engages again with Yang this time, and this time I shaped my fingers into claws, and slapped Ruby away, sending her across the room.

Yang use this to strike from the side firing incinerating shotgun shells into my side and sent me flying against the wall, leaving a large indent in it. I flipped up and got back into a stance, but a more feral stance then what I started with. The teens started shouting about something but I didn't understand them as I started going into a primal state. A constant low screech emitting from my chest, and they got into a more organized position as I started to inch towards them slowly. Then Pyrrha charged with a spear, and I darted forward and slid to the ground and slide past her, tripping her with a tentacle. Curled up and rolled onto my feet and dodged the sword swing from Jaune and open palm punched him, sending him back.

I kept moving forward as the white one had a rapier at the ready to lunge. She glided forward with the weapon pointed at me, but I flipped over her and uncurled, sending my feet into the back of her head, not enough to kill, but enough to send her unconscious. I did a safety roll to keep my momentum and continue charging at the others. Yang charged forward and tried to punch me, but I bent my chest away from it. I used a tentacle to grab the gauntlets and pulled them off as I kept charging, and tossed her off to the side. Then Ruby, Blake, and the second boy charged and used their speed to avoid me. I stopped as they circle around me, and Ruby tried to use her scythe to severe my torso, but I grabbed the scythe before she could swipe and pulled it away. Now I have her weapon, I kicked her away and looked at the others.

Blake and the boy were crisscrossing their paths trying to confuse me. Blake had what looked like a katana with a pistol for a handle, and the boy had what looked like dual machine pistols with downward pointed bayonets. They got close and swiped at my tentacles, and cut off three. I screeched, but not as loud as when my foot was severed. I swung the scythe and hit what looked like Blake, but it turned to dust and Blake was behind me and attacked my back. I pulled on the weapon and hit her with the butt of the scythe's handle. She hit the wall and the whiplashed from the force knocked her out. Then I looked towards the boy, but Ruby came out of nowhere and took the scythe from my hand. I growled and got ready to fight when the boy started to pepper me with bullets. I made more tentacles to cover my torso. He ran out of bullets and tried to reload, but I sent a blunt tentacle to impact into his stomach. He didn't fly back as I thought he would, but he did doubled over, and gasped for air. Ruby came in to swipe, but I hit her just behind the ear, and instantly knocked her out.

But I forgot one, and she made herself known with a hammer to the back of my head. Everything started to get blurry and dark, and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Well there is the fight scene, if there is something wrong with it or spots that need to be improved comment and let me know. Until then I will see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Slendy's POV)

When I came to, I was locked in a metal cage, suspended in the air. I tried to swing the cage off its chains, but no such luck. I heard four people walk into the room.

One of them said, "Are you sure this is safe Ozpin, remember what it did to team RWBY, and JNPR?"

The one named Ozpin said, "Yes, Glynda, I am sure that it won't attack as long as we don't threaten it."

I tried swing the cage to get out, but this time the cage didn't move to the sides, but it went down. When the cage hit the ground, the door open, but four people are blocking my path.

The older man, who sounded like Ozpin, said, "We do not wish you harm, we just want to know why you are kidnapping people, and where are they?" He held out a notebook, and a pencil.

I cautiously took the book and utensil, and started to write, '_I kidnapped those people in order to survive, you won't find them.' _The only female, who I guessed was Glynda, said, "See I told you it was dangerous."

A large man to the right of Ozpin, said. "Oz, should we kill it?" When I heard that I growled lowly and got ready to strike.

Ozpin said, "No, not yet. What is your name?" I relaxed and wrote, _'Slender man.' _He looked at the name, and said, " Well, Slender man, are there anymore like you?" I just shook my head no. "Are you able to survive off of the Grimm?" I wrote, _'There has to be a lot, I can live, but my abilities won't be as powerful.' _He nods in understanding.

The third man, who had wild neon-ish blue-green hair, said, "Fascinating, where did you come from?" I wrote, _'Originally from Germany, but teleported to quickly and randomly, and ended up in a tunnel system with the Grimm, and was stuck there until a train was rushing through it and opened a path, I also noticed those four girls there as well, didn't pay attention, I was too hungry, and went off to hunt.'_

He said, "Why didn't you attacked the girls then?" _'Not in my nature to attack at first sight, have to make them grow in fear, only way to take their life force easily.'_ The man nod, "So you capitalize on making them more vulnerable, so you don't have to use up a lot of energy?" I nod.

Glynda said, "What are we to do with it?"

Ozpin said, "Slender man, what will you do if we let you go?" I wrote, _'I would probably go back to hunting, and move into a forest.' _"Well how about an deal, we can let you hunt in the emerald forest, and let you stay here if you want, but don't attack any humans, or Faunus and you will help train them by sparing. Will that be a fair deal?" _'It would, but once a year I am going to have to have at least one human, so my abilities won't stop on me.' _"Ok we will work on that part, deal?" He stuck out one hand, and I shook it with my hand.

(Time skip, third person)

"I wonder what Ozpin has to say." Said Ruby as she and her team was walking down the halls to the auditorium.

"Probably about that thing from yesterday." Said Blake.

"I wonder how something like that even got on the schools ground, even though there are so many people here." Said Weiss.

"Anyway we are here, lets see what Ozpin has to say.

(Slendy's POV)

Ozpin said to the crowd, "We are taking on a combat assistance, for Miss Goodwitch class. Slender man, would you please come on out" he looked to me, and I walked out, and looked to them. Most of them looked scared, a group of four looked arrogant, and then there was the two teams that I fought previously, and they had a mixed look, like anger, mixed with curiosity.

Ozpin said, "As all of you had to pass an initiation test so will he. Tomorrow we will begin his initiation, and I hope you will come to respect him." I thought to myself, 'Well at least I get first meal free. Like always.'


	7. Chapter 7

(Third person's POV)

(Port's classroom)

As slender man walks onto the platform, the students are watching from their classrooms. Teams RWBY and JNPR watches with more concentration, so that incase they need to fight him again.

Yang said, "How did he beat us? His arms are like toothpicks."

Blake said, "He seemed to know where to strike to suppress and tries not to kill out right."

Ruby said, "How did he even take Crescent Rose? I never had it taken from my hands."

Jaune said, "Remember before the fight, that suppressing feeling of dread and fear?"

Pyrrha said, "Yeah I remember, it felt like it originated from him."

Then the screens that they were watching him, said initiation starting in ten seconds.

(Slendy's POV)

(Emerald forest)

I stepped on the platform ready to fight; I heard a click from bellow and was launched into the air. I curled into a ball, and produced several tentacles to wrap around my body. I felt the ground hit and I was rolling through the forest. 'My natural environment' I thought to myself. I uncurled and stood to my height and stretched my legs and arms further to increase my height and make it easier to hide in the trees.

I walked calmly to the area I was told to go, and then I heard a growl behind me. I turned and saw what was a Beowulf, as they called it. It charged at me but I grabbed it by the neck and impaled it on a tree. I walked away, my legs thumping with increased noise and a hummed a depressing tune. A heard whimpering and saw red eyes retreating.

Then I turn to face a Grimm that oddly looks like me. It didn't have a suit, but had spikes, that looked like Laughing Jack's shoulder feathers, and it had a face similar to Jeff's but with Eyeless Jack's bleeding eyes. It raised a clawed hand, parallel to the ground, pointed at me. It dashed forward but I teleported behind it and grabbed it by its neck, trying to strangle it, but it swiped at my face, cutting away the layer of skin and revealed my eyes and mouth. I let it go from my hands and grabbed my face. It went to stab my torso, and I tried blocked it with a tentacle, but it went through and into my torso. I started to get pissed.

I let out a screeching noise and opened my mouth filled with pointed teeth. I brought around my leg and kicked him in the side. My foot imbedded itself into the kidney and I ripped my foot out. It gave a screech, but I punched it in the mouth, and grabbed something and pulled. I pulled out a piece of flesh and I pushed it into its eye. I then swiped at its leg but it backed flipped away and then dashed forward both claws extended. It swiped at my arms, and ripped the suit and some muscles. I ignored the pain and teleported around it and kicked high and hit it in the back of the head. It tried to punch me in the face but I open my jaw and bit down into its hand.

I twisted my neck and pulled its hand off. It screeched and tried to run, but I grabbed it with my tentacles, and started to pull it apart, limb-by-limb, and organ-by-organ. When I was done the trees where strung with Grimm parts. I growled as the last of my skin covered my face and I kept walking.

(Third person POV)

(Port's classroom)

Everyone was quiet, even Port. They saw what happened when something pissed off slender man, they where scared shitless.

Yang whispered to her team, "What is he? He is not human, Faunus, or Grimm."

Weiss said, "A monster, that is what he is."

(Slendy's POV)

After I calmed down and got to where I needed to go, I saw the relics. They where figurines, a wolf, a raven, a snake, and a bear, and as I walked onto the circle of pillars, my footsteps became hallow, and I looked down and noticed that the floor was bending under my weight. I lifted my foot and slammed it down, and there was another figurine, it was a strider, it looked like my pet. I picked that up and slipped it into my pocket. I walked out and teleported to the top of the cliff.

**AN: hey I am making this up as I go, and I am going to need to have some OC's, as I got something cooking in my head, or it is just killing itself. But something going on up there, but it is telling me I need characters, be they evil, good, or chaotically neutral.**


	8. Curent oc's

**AN: so I thought I should start composing a list of the characters here, and explain my version of slender, as slender changes from person to person**

Slender

Species: ?

Gender: assumed male

Description: a tall slim humanoid that can stretch his limbs and torso, he has been seen 6 feet at shortest, and 15 feet at tallest. He has unproportional strength, and speed.

Hidden appearance: he has a layer of skin over his face, and when something rips that skin and reveal his face, the eyes are all black, except for the pupil which is white, and has a mouth that is filled with sharp teeth and a tongue that is similar to his tentacles.

Backstory: originaly from Germany, when he accidently crossed into our world, and he wasn't allowed back into his own world, until he disposed of all evidence that he was there, which he couldn't do, and merely accepted his fate that he will never return home, and just did what he had to do to survive, then one day he accidently crossed over to the RWBY-verse and was stuck in the tunnels of mountain Glenn. He survived off of the Grimm, and his powers was receding from him, but he prolonged it long enough, and when the opening was made, he left the tunnels and waited till the battle was over and created the fog to go and hunt the humans to return to full power.

Powers: the fog- able to generate a fog so he can walk around without having to be invisible

Teleportation: he can teleport but only when he can easily travel to, like across the room, or if he had been there he can teleport back to a place he has been in the last 24 hours if there is nothing cutting off his path like a door or wall.

Tentacles- able to create tentacles out of his back (8 at most) can be blunt or sharp, but cannot have hands, for the tentacles don't have bones, and a hand needs bones to work properly

Regeneration- has a regeneration effect (quicker then spider man, slower then wolverines), only works on the major body, not the tentacles

Choice invisibility- able to be invisible to the eyes, and he can choose who can see him and those who can't

Stretch-ability- able to stretch his limbs and torso to inhuman lengths, maxed height 15 feet, minimum of 6 feet

Adaptation to the RWBY-verse: after having to live off of Grimm his bones, and muscles have gotten denser and harder to break. Haven't been exposed to dust yet.

OC's

Screech (tatopatato)

Species: Complicated  
>Gender: Male<br>Side: Complicated  
>Description: A Fankenstein Grimm. Born of a very rare semblance, the hatred in his soul transformed him into a monster who only enjoys pain, being it to others or to himself. In appearence he can change a lot, even mimicking humans, but his usual combat "body" is an Ursa-like giant, a bit taller than Slendy, armed with a warhammer as tall as himself with a head made out of Grimm's armor and a Deathstalker's stinger. His semblance was discovered as a passive one, but over the course of years he managed to control it: the ability to pass his soul from a body to another without one. His favourite thing to do is killing Grimm and modifying the bodies to create new husks, that he merges in his combat one. He has: a Nevermore with legs and a Boartusk's tusks on the back, an Ursa with eight legs of a Deathstalker on the chest. His left arm, the one who is usually held loose while using the warhammer, contains a human body that he uses to infiltrate a group of humans from time to time and his right leg contains a Beowulf with a Boartusk's armor, for situations that require a fast paced fight. The human body is unbelievebly clean and wears an armor of Ursa remains and fur. As weapons has a simple straight sword, made out of Beowulf's spine and a shield made with a Boartusk head. He's on no side in any battle: men vs Grimm, Humans vs Faunus, he's there only to enjoy of the suffering a war causes. In smaller battle, he usually comes into play to help the losing side, just to see the desperate faces of the former winning side. The death of a human is always a sad thing to him, as less humans means less pain, that means less fun.<br>Backstory: A simple story, if you accept the fact that a semblance can allow one to survive after death. The story tells of a kid who just obtained the grades to be a part of Beacon's elite squad of students. He was so happy the day of his initiation that he forgot what they sent them in the forest for: fight Grimms and recover the relic. His happy face turned, as soon as it landed in a contorted mess of pain and surprise. Right on his landing spot was an Ursa Major, waiting for a prey. He didn't even had time to unsheet his hammer that the Ursa was on him, violently puonding his head into the ground. The ursa didn't even wait for him to die when he started to eat him. In that moment of pain, his semblance awoke and, as soon as his body was devoured, his soul started to serch for a body and entered the nearest one: the Ursa's. His soul was still in great pain when he entered the new body, and as soon as he had control of the body he released an unhuman sound that he named himself after: a screech of pain. After his death his mind was completely mangled. The only thing he knew and adored was the pain he experienced. After that, he traveled around all Vytal, starting from the Emerald forest, even reaching Patch and a side of Vacuo flying when he got his Nevermore body. He only recently came back to Vale, just in time to witness Slender's arrival and, seeing the super natural forces in play there, decided to remain and enjoy the pain and fear the Slenderman would bring to Beacon

Vulcan Schwarz (vulcan2312)

Gender: male

Species: human

Age: 17

Hair (Style, Color): shaggy, medium brown hair, salt and pepper beard

Eyes (Color): outer ring of blue, inner ring of green

Body build: Tall about 6' 8", thin, slightly muscular

Appearance: white skin, freckles, and has a steampunk styled mechanical left arm that he built with his father when he was 8

Clothes: (shirt) a white long-sleeved under shirt with a brass band on right sleeve (doesn't have the sleeve on left arm), grey vest with a pocket on the left side with a napkin neatly folded in it.

(pants) pinstriped pants folded at the bottom, with a brass chain leading from belt loop to pocket on right side connected to a pocket watch.

(shoes) black combat boots that goes half way up calves, under the pants

(hand) has a black leather glove that goes halfway up his forearm

(head) has a black bowler hat, and brass steampunk goggles

Weapon(s): his left arm is his weapon which has three forms: hand, triple blade, and sub machine gun

(hand) generic passive form of a hand (multi-use tool for grabbing, punching, scratching, eating, and using other tools)

(triple blade) for when a punch is not good enough, two blades swing out from sides of the arm, while a third flips out from under the arm, useful for locking weapons, and cutting to the meat and grit of the creatures of Grimm

(sub machine gun) has a basic gun barrel and firing mechanism in the upper section of the arm that will pop of the top of arm and when in need of reload, bottom of forearm will unhinge to give way to a clip of bullets

Likes: quiet areas, and machines

Dislikes: Loud places

Personality: quiet, doesn't talk till spoken too, unless it is important, doesn't hold grudges

Bio:Vulcan is a silent go-with-the-flow kind of guy, his dad works as a small time mechanic repairing cars and trucks, his mom is an artist who draws portraits of customers and sometimes make an abstract painting for people to put up in their house. One day, when Vulcan was 7, he was helping his dad with a car when the hydraulics of the lift gave out and caused the car to fall onto Vulcan's left arm, severely crushing it beyond repair, and thus having to get it removed. When he turned 8, his father told him that he will make him an arm to replaced the one that was lost. So for the next few months they built him the arm he has now, except without all the weaponry, because who gives an 8 year old a gun inside his arm, when he is still learning to control it. As time went on he made his way to Signal and upgraded his arm to what it is now.

John Bowe (silentsoviet)

Gender: male

Species: Faunus (wolf)

Age: 19

Hair (style, Color): trimmed, a small peak in front, with a wolfs tail (like a pony tail, but looks more like a wolf's tail) in the back, grey hair

Eyes: ice blue, (like a wolf's)

Body build: medium sized torso, made for endurance

Height: 6' 2"

Appearance: a slight tanned skin, two grey wolf ears on his head

Clothes: (casual) a t-shirt, jeans, and aviator glasses, with hiking shoes.

(Combat) body armor with braces covers on his legs, and arms.

Weapons: he has a boarding axe that turns into a flintlock rifle, with a secondary navel axe that turns into a flintlock pistol

Likes: classic weaponry, dogs, personal space, and running

Dislike: cats, racist people, and Grimm

Bio: when he was a boy, he grew up in a village by the ocean, he learn to fight on land and water. one day grimm attacked the village and he lost his mother. he and his father escaped to the sea and sailed to vale and he continued training at signal as his father became a worker at the docks.

**AN: well these are the current extra characters, and I will be keeping an eye out for more, but starting tomorrow is my finals week, and I will be flying Friday so I won't be able to update, so I will see you guys next saterday.**


	9. mini-story

**AN: I was dared by my friend to do a little short story for slender man, basically do a funny short about slender man, a banana, and an experience I have had in my life. So love, hate, laugh, or cry… whatever you do.**

(Slendy's POV)

I was walking through the room I was given at beacon, and saw a bowl of fruit. I wondered if I can at least see why the humans enjoy these so much, so I took one and remembered it was a fruit called a banana. I peeled the skin of the fruit and cut the skin around my mouth and took a bite.

It was a weird feeling, it was really soft, and had a really sweet taste. I didn't like it. I swallowed at least and threw the rest away. I went to a bookshelf to read something, when I started feeling nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and started to vomit into the toilet. Pounds and pounds of stomach acids, that I never knew I had, came pouring out and continued. I had to flush several times to not let it spill over the sides of the toilet.

This continued for an entire hour and I don't know where the rest of the vomit was coming from. After I finally finished, I got up and walked over to the bowl of fruit and shoved them violently into a trash bin. I vowed that day to never have human food again, except for the meat, the meat is good.

**AN: well there we go, this is not exactly what happened to me, but it was as close as I can get it for slender man. Comment if you want, and I will see you Saturday, or if I have more time this week.**

**(check out the new pole I put up, chose what other creepypasta comes to Remnant.)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, I am back. I didn't have access to a laptop until now, I would have had a chapter out sooner, but didn't have a laptop, and when I was nearly done I miss clicked and lost all of the progress. Anyway I have a poll out on if people want other creepy pasta characters, if they don't get at least 7 votes I won't put them in.**

(Slender's POV)

(Beacon's cliffs)

As I am walking to Beacon, I started thinking. Why did I agree to help these third-dimensional creatures? Was it guilt? A second chance? Or to trick them into letting their guard down and stabbing them in the back?

As I stopped thinking, I noticed that I am at the entrance of the academy. I walked to the headmaster's office, and when I walked in, I saw Ozpin talking to someone dressed in Ursa skin and bone armor.

As I walked in Ozpin noticed me, and said, "Ah… you are back, and pray tell, what artifact you brought back?"

I pulled out the Strider figurine, and handed it to him. He now took on a look of confusion for a split second, and then asked, "Where did you find this?"

I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and pencil, and wrote, 'Under the floor of the temple.'

He nods and the person next to him said in a voice that sounded normal, but had multiple undertones, "What kind of Grimm is it?"

I rolled my head in annoyance, and wrote, 'Not everything is a type of Grimm, and if I may, who are you?'

He smiled and said with a joyful tone, which sounded strange with all of the undertones, "I am Screech, pleasure to meet you," he stuck out his hand to shake, which I grabbed hesitantly and shook. Something about him makes me think he is not really all there.

He then said, "Well, as much as I want to stay and chat but I must leave." And with that, he left.

Ozpin said, "You inference that you know what this is, may I ask, what is it?"

I nod and wrote, 'It was my pet, and it was called, the Strider.'

He nodded and said, "That was all I needed to know, you may leave now," As I turned to walk, "Also you might want to get to know the students, some of them may not see you for a monster." He said with a small smirk as he sipped his drink

(Vulcan's POV)

(Beacon's cafeteria)

As I sat at a table with my partner, I noticed that the cafeteria was quiet, there was no chatter. I like quiet places but this was just to tense for me, I looked at my partner, John Bowe, and see that he is just silently eating, like everybody else. I mean I understand why they are quiet because of what they saw slender man did, they just got to except that slender is going to be here; if Ozpin let him here, so be it.

I give out a loud side, which was loud enough for people on the other side to hear, because I saw some of their heads move my way, and I stood up and left to go to the library.

When I get there, I noticed that slender is looking at some books on a shelf. I walked over to a computer to look up some books on dust and machinery. They were on shelf 23A subsection 9. I walked to the shelf, which was next to slender man. I checked the shelf, looking for the books, and I noticed out of the corner of my goggles that slender looked at me curiously.

I nod my head in greeting and continue to look for my books I needed. I finally found them, on the higher shelves. I looked for the ladder for the rows, but could not find it. I sighed and asked slender man, "Excuse me, Sir, if you don't mind, but can you help me get my books I been looking for? I couldn't find the ladder."

He looked at me, pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote, 'What are the tittles?'

I said, "'The History and Diagrams of Dust Cars', and 'Concepts of Engineering and Designs.'" He nods and looks at the shelf and grabbed them when he found them. He handed them to me, which I nodded in thanks, and went off to my dorm room.

**AN: I know this sounded rushed and stuff but I didn't have as long of a time on this laptop as I did on my own. Anyway thank you for reading my story and I will try to post at least two more before I fly again. See you guys next chapter.**


	11. announcement

Hey everyone, I am giving this story over to my friend, because I feel I am not doing the story justice, I will help him with it, but it will be published on his account, NealLord98. Everyone who submitted an oc will still be there, and the chapters will be longer, better, and more Shakespeare-ish (Tatopotato). So feel free to go and follow him for the next chapters, redoes of the old ones, and maybe even fanart.


End file.
